Welcome to a New Universe!
by nsheldonb
Summary: Welcome to a New Universe of the Harry Potter world! It's a universe like no other! Hopefully, this with explain MOST of the things in my stories! PM or review me if you want me to clarify anything or add something... AU! Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, but I do own my OCs and the ideas of the new universe!


**Warning: Mentions of Rape and Twilight.**

* * *

Welcome readers! This is a Harry Potter Universe like no other!

_All_ of my stories are _based_ off of this summary about my version of a new universe! I didn't say _anything_ about the next generation because... it's pretty wacked up depending on which story is used.

* * *

A long time ago, back in the Founder's time, there were four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Now, in this universe, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were the best of friends! They did everything together (like Fred and George Weasley!) After building Hogwarts, they made a school where everyone was able to learn.

Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin were married and had five children. There's Thelma, Rowland (after Rowena's older brother), Roderick, Brody, and Angel Slytherin- Ravenclaw (yes, Salazar changed his name, he loved Rowena _that_ much.

Now, I know you're wondering, where's Helena Ravenclaw? Well, that's the thing. Rowena was _raped_ by some man and had Helena. Rowena still loved Helena and Salazar loved Helena too, even if she wasn't his own.

What about the other two Hogwarts Founders?

Godric Gryffindor decided to _not_ get married. He wanted the life of a bachelor his entire life. His twin younger brothers and younger sister disapproved of him not being married, but they couldn't force him to marry. Why? Their parents died when his younger sister died at the age of 11 years- old. Godric became the Heir of Gryffindor at the age of only 18 years- old. Hogwarts was going to start right when Godric (the youngest) turned 18, but with the new responsibilities, they had to wait to build Hogwarts.

Helga Hufflepuff was like Godric, she didn't want to get married. Unlike many other women who wanted to get married (no offense to Rowena), but she wanted to be free. Helga _did_ have older siblings, three older brothers and no sisters in fact! Her parents were still alive, but because Helga refused to marry, she was cut from the inheritance when her parents would die. Helga didn't care though, she had a _new_ family. Rowena, Salazar, Godric, the Slytherin- Ravenclaw children, and all Hogwarts students.

* * *

Now the Marauder Era. Big jump, but oh well! You know how the Blacks and Malfoys hate Gryffindors, especially the Potters "blood traitors?" Well, here, they don't hate them! In fact, they are friends with them!

Well, Lucius and his younger sister Roxanne Malfoy, are still their bitter selves. Severus Snape is still the bitter wizard that he was in the books and movies that loved Lily.

Sorry to destroy the concept of Muggleborns being amazing, but Lily Evans is Lillian "Lily" Rose Evans- Gaunt. I know you are thinking about the Gaunt line dying, but Morfin and Merope Gaunt still lived! Morfin married a Hufflepuff heir, Katherine Hufflepuff!

Morfin and Katherine married and had Altair, Cepheus, Salazar, Rose (Lily's mother), Fisher, and Electra Gaunt!

Rose married Ian Evans, a pure blood that had his family magic striped from him. Rose and Ian had two _beautiful_ children named Darius and Lily Evans- Gaunt. Between the two births, Rose was raped by Ian's cousin, David Evans, and had Petunia Evans. After Lily was produced, David kidnapped Lily, Darius, and Rose. David made Rose lose her memory (even the fact that she was a witch. David never showed his magic) and Ian was searching in the Magical World for Rose, never thinking to look in the Muggle world.

For 8 years, David was with Rose, but Lily _always_ suspected something along with Darius. When Darius turned 11 and got his Hogwarts letter 8 years later, Darius was able to find out about his family.

Darius contacted his _real_ father and helped Rose and Lily escape from him. Rose was with Ian again (David never thought about having a marriage ceremony with Rose.) Darius and Lily grew up with their parents and were happy.

No one knows exactly why, but Petunia was a Muggle, never showed _any_ signs of her being magical.

Lily still marries James and they have _two_ boys! Harold "Harry" James Potter and Damien Darius Potter.

Lots of writers do this, but I'm going to do it too, with a twist! James Harold Potter has a sister. But she's older than him and her name is Mia Potter, a Hufflepuff. She thinks of her brother's friends as brothers too. She marries Adrian Greengrass and two beautiful daughters. Their names, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass!

Now let's move onto Sirius Orion Black. Most of his close family still hates him and almost all Blacks have been in Slytherin. But there's nothing wrong with that! Sirius has a little brother named Regulus who is sorted into Gryffindor.

Sirius marries Marlene McKinnon, one of Lily's best friends. Marlene changes her name to Marlene McKinnon- Black. They have five children, really spread out if I do say so myself. Sirius isn't the only happy one though. Regulus gets married to Celia Treves, a Ravenclaw. They have four beautiful children. Isn't that lovely?

Now, Remus John Lupin! Let me just say, this might take a while.

Remus John Lupin is actually now, _King_ Remus John Lupin! That's right, he's a King! Remus lies about not having friends because he knows that the magical humans frown upon magical creatures. Remus has a fairly large family.

He's the second oldest of four children. Not big, right? Wait until you learn about his father's family with the name Lupin! His father is the _sixth_ youngest children out of seven children! His father's father was the eighth youngest out of _twenty_! None of these Lupins are adopted. For some reason that no one knows why, the Lupins tend to have their pups come in groups. Quadruplets, Triplets, and Twins are _very_ common in the Lupin family. There's one time when _six_ pups came out! Can you believe it? I can't.

The Lupin family runs the Lupin Kingdom. This is one of the _only_ places where magical creatures can be who they want to be and not be ridiculed! The Lupin Kingdom is _huge_! It's larger than _five hundred_ Hogwarts! The Kingdom is surrounded by the forest, but it's also has some charms on it to make it smaller than what it actually is.

Now, _every_ Lupin is a Werewolf and Dark- Veela (with other things mixed into them)! They even marry Werewolves and Dark- Veelas to make sure that the line is still pure, but somehow, they fall in love with females or males that are Werewolves and Dark- Veelas, no matter how rebellious they are!

Remus married Dorcas Evergreen Meadows, one of Lily's best friends. Dorcas is also a Dark- Veela and Werewolf (with some other things mixed in too). Dorcas is the oldest of nine, one set of triplets, two sets of twins, and one lone born, like her. Her family is _also _Royalty in her Kingdom (King and Queen.) They had seven children and adopted two children. Hermione is one of the many birth children they had.

Hermione Dorcas Lupin was born 19 September, 1979. She's a Dark- Veela, Werewolf, and part Vampire. She has golden blonde hair (like her father), pale blue eyes (the Lupin family trait), and is just like her mother in personality. She's brave, courageous, a prankster, friendly, smart, cunning, sly, sneaky, moody, and a lot of other characteristics that make her like her mother.

Time for the Black family! More precisely, the cousins of Sirius: Andromeda, Narcissia, and Bellatrix! Sorry for anyone who loves Tonks!

Andromeda Dyrope Black: She's a Gryffindor and the oldest of all her sisters. Andi married Remus's oldest brother, Jack Lupin. They had a total of four beautiful children. Unlike in the movies/books, Andi has an _amazing_ relationship with her family!

Narcissia Callidora Black: She's a Slytherin and the middle child of her sisters. Cissy loves Darius Marvolo Evans- Gaunt, Lily's oldest brother. She had two twins with Darius, but they were ripped away when Lucius (who loved her all his Hogwarts years) gets Darius to get attacked by Vampires (Some coven named Volturi Coven, werid, isn't it?). Cissy is forced to marry Lucius when her horrible parents sign a contract with the Malfoys. She has Draco and Lisa Malfoy. In Harry's fourth year, she's reunited with Darius and breaks off with Lucius. When her parents died, Sirius became the Heir of Black (no matter how much his parents hated him.) Sirius was able to release Cissy from Lucius and she remarried Darius. They had four more children.

Bellatrix Druella Black: She's a Slytherin and the youngest child of her sisters. Bella had met Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. (Voldemort). He was a nice guy, but he's killed only _one_ person, that was his biological father (who beat and raped his mother and beat Tom.) Bella killed her mother and father because she had sold off her to Rodolphus Lestrange even when they realized that Bella loved someone else. Tom even told her about him being a half- blood! Bella and Tom couldn't have any children due to an Infertility Potion being forced down Bella's throat by a certain Headmaster...When Bella was almost 25, she made a Horcrux to stay with Tom, who _also_ made his Horcrux the day before his 25th birthday. On May 2, 1998, the Headmaster was killed, Bella had twin boys, and Bella and Tom destroyed their Horcruxes, making them turn 25 years- old. After those two children, they had nine more children, making a total of eleven children.

Alice Prewitt married Frank Longbottom. Frank had two younger sisters (not twins) and that's about it, for now.

There's a lot of other families, but that would take _forever_!

* * *

Now, the Golden Trio Era. Is there still a war? Yes! But this war isn't _exactly_ about wizard purity. No, this war is _much_ bigger than that! The main focus of this war isn't on muggleborns and pure- bloods. But this war is focused on: Wizards and Witches Vs. Magical Creatures! Now, magical creatures can be Werewolves, Merpeople, Vampries, Faeries, Pixies, Light- Veela, Dark- Veela, Centaurs, Phoenixes, Nymphs, Dwarfs, Elves, Elvens, Dragons, Griffins, Sphinxes, Unicorns, Trolls, Gnomes, Leprechauns, Hippogriffs, Winged Horses, Yetis, Boggarts, Dementors, Goblins, Giants, Ghosts, Basilisk, and much more than that. They _all_ fight the Wizards and Witches (some prefer to stay neutral, until their territory or kind is hurt), but they won'y hurt Wizards and Witches that either decided to _join_ their side or decided to stay neutral. Few of the magical creatures ever _switch_ loyalties. Sometimes, the need of money is _too_ much!

Now, there are **_a lot_**of wizards/witches and magical creatures that weren't born in the Harry Potter time, but there's _too_ _much_ to name here.

In the Golden Trio Era, there is no "Golden Trio." In this universe, it's called the "Circle of Eight" Trio.

The Circle of Eight are a lot like the Marauders, in fact, they have _two_ descendants of Marauders! The Circle of Eight doesn't limit to just _one_ household, but spread to the rest of the houses too. Because of them, they were able to break the spell that made the Hogwarts Houses hate each other.

The members? The Marauder descendants are Hermione Dorcas Lupin (Gryffindor) and Harry James Potter (Gryffindor.) Next came the oldest. Marcus Marius Flint (Slytherin) and Oliver Jack Wood (Gryffindor.) Then there's the three best friends, Cedric Amos Diggory (Hufflepuff) and the twins Fred Gideon and George Fabian Weasley (Gryffindor.) The Marauder descendants were after them, in age. The youngest of the bunch was Luna Ellen Lovegood (Ravenclaw.)

It seems _impossible _to have a strong friendship like this happen due to age difference, but it isn't! Cedric, Fred, and George became friends with Marcus and Oliver. Luna became friends with Harry and Hermione. Harry and Hermione became friends with Cedric, Fred, and George. The friendship was formed because of the other groups of friends already having a strong bond with another group. Even though the age difference between Luna and Marcus and Oliver, they still have a strong bond. They are the strongest in all of their years!

In Harry's and Hermione's fourth year, Luna's third, Cedric's, Fred's, and George's sixth year, Oliver and Marcus come back to Hogwarts to help with the the Tri- Wizard Tournament. Harry and Cedric _both_ get their names picked. The tasks are the same, but they are done differently.

Harry and Cedric both calm down their dragons because Hermione would _kill_ them if the dragons were harm (she wasn't that worried about Harry or Cedric getting hurt.) The Yule Ball was amazing! There wasn't a fight between friends because Ron wasn't in the Circle of Eight.

Harry took Nikki Berg (a new transfer in Hogwarts during fourth year who became a Gryffindor.) Hermione went with Fred. Luna went with George. Oliver went with Katie Bell, who was still in school. Marcus took Emily Clearwater (Penelope Clearwater's older sister.) Cedric took Anna Wood (Oliver's younger sister, after he got Oliver's permission.)

For the second task, you still had to go underwater in the Black Lake. Cedric's prize was Anna. Viktor's prize was surprising, his broom. Fleur's prize was her little sister still. But Harry's prize was different. Since Nikki seemed to vanish off in thin air, Luna was his prize.

Cedric was first, then Viktor, then Harry with Fleur having to come out early. Harry still took his "prize" and Fleur's prize. So, according to points, it was awarded: Cedric, Harry, Viktor, then Fleur.

In the maze, Harry _and_ Cedric _both_ live! Viktor is attacked and Fleur is attacked by Fleur. Harry and Cedric both go into the graveyard, different one, but still a graveyard. Cedric uses his brain in this universe and he hides behind one of the large graves.

Harry is then tied up and his blood is used to strengthen the hate between Hogwarts Houses. The man that took Harry's blood (the leader) never reveals himself yet, knowing that Harry would recognize him in a second! Harry and Cedric were able to fight their way to the Tri- Wizard Cup and came back, wondering what had happened. They lie about their injuries, at least to the public.

They tell their friends about what _really_ happened, but Hermione catches Rita Seeker _before_ the meeting, on a window pane.

The years in Hogwarts are amazing and the war is won for the Magical Creatures! Yes! That's _all_ I'm going to give you! It's short, but I can't tell you _who_ was behind the hate Hogwarts Houses_._ The hate between Hogwarts Houses was the second- in- command for the hate of magical humans vs. magical creatures.

* * *

**If you want me to add something to this to explain more things than PM or comment in the reviews!**


End file.
